


Mishaps in Sex and Potion-Making

by Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies



Series: Apsolutus Amoris [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Because well Liam, Biting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Insecurity, Liam-centric, Love, M/M, Magic, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, They're all the same age for convenience's sake, Whimsy, a little bit, and, but it's not a crossover per se, excessive parentheses and italics cause that's My Style, louis and harry are married, so much, they don't meet any of the Rowling crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies/pseuds/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies
Summary: This is the first part in a series in which the 1D boys own a magic shop that sells magical love items and the relationshipy antics they get up to in the day-to-day. 
Liam bungles a potion he and Niall are working on with interesting results. Or, Payno's never been happier about his general ineptitude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of a series; next chapter will probably be Louis/Harry, and then Zayn/Gigi. Also Gigi will be totally out of character, I don't really know anything about her other than that she's pretty AF and "dating" Zayn. For people who don't like het, it almost definitely will not be necessary to read their part(s) to understand the other chapters. For anyone who reads end notes: yes I have no life, yes coming up with those imaginary organizations was my definition of fun, and yes I would love to see people come up with like better/funnier/legalese-er-er, organization names in the comments. Also I sprinkled in a few fairly obvious references to their songs, cookie for you if you can find them all.

It's a pleasant, though early, spring morning in the provincial village of Hogsmeade, with only a touch of rain and a nice breeze. The lads are already awake and bustling about their cozy shop, tucked into a grove, just a little ways away from the main part of town.

When they had first bought the place, Louis had complained (rather loudly) that he would prefer the noise and livliness of Diagon Alley, and that no one could be arsed to make the trek down that "bleeding, rocky hill" just for a bit of potion when the main villiage already had Honeydukes _and_ the pub. He swore this opinion had nothing to do with his skinned knee.

Luckily for all of them, he had not been quite right in this. They simply built a safe and convenient path that wound down the hill (rather than trying to short-cut through the rocky parts) to the freshly constructed store, that was to double, also, as their home. Harry christened the place "Apsolutus Amoris" and they all agreed that was a perfectly fitting name for their lovely little boutique. Not that any of them thought of it that way, as a boutique, that is. Something about that term denoted fashionable items or accessories, and even though they knew that might be how people, in general, would refer to their store, they all felt their merchandise to be a great deal more essentail than that.

They specialize in pretty much all magical uses there are for anything and everything that has to do with love, and are always tinkering and experimenting with new and unique ways to best express their chosen subject; each member bringing their own talent to the craft.

Niall, for instance, can brew all sorts of wonderful love-related potions, his creations usually taking a playful turn. He's a real whizz with all manner of the art, actually, diffculty of said potions seemingly irrelevant to the sunny bloke. Liam's seen him brew Felix Felicis like it was nothing, and perfectly produce Amortentia without breaking a sweat (not that they would ever sell that, of course). Most all the work they do in their shop is to enhance love that is already there, not create it, or invent some weak facsimile of it. Niall's talented, to be sure; making things that have the drinker pouring out rainbow, iradescent bubbles when they laugh, or glowing when their lover makes them happy, but his favorite, Liam thinks, is a comparatively simple thing the lad calls "Summertime Butterflies." It makes the drinker's skin shimmer like a butterfly's wings if you look closely, while giving it little tingles, a warm caress like sunshine, and the faint taste of honeysuckle. Liam thinks it especially aptly named (though he's never told Niall this) because he finds it looks, and tastes, really well on the blond, and that certainly never fails to send butterflies fluttering about in his tummy.

All of them can manage a bit of potion work, though Liam know's he's pants at in general, to help in the brewing and creating of their cosmetic products. They sell many items that change your appearance, like blemish removers, skin softening salves, draughts that make your hair literally sparkle, or add a constant, endearing blush to your cheeks, that sort of thing. Nothing that actually alters your physical features like nose or shoe size, although they are often asked about it. Generally, they will respond with a gentle and surprisingly tactful reassurance about the person's "undesired" feature and might offer them a bit of spellwork to keep their hair perfectly styled even on exceptionally windy days, or an enchanted powderpuff that giggles as though tickled when used. Though, when the shop is very busy, Lou's taken to directing them to an "enchanted mirror that will you show you a perfect version of yourself" but it's actually just an average mirror he found in an antique store. This rarely ruffles anyone's feathers, usually getting a chuckle and an eye-roll, but if anyone comes back to him complaining, Louis will offer a complimentary self-confidence charm just to prove that's all they really needed. Sometimes he'll do it even when they say no, muttering the incantation under his breath and catching them with it as they nip out the door. Liam wonders about that boy sometimes.

Like Liam, Louis isn't very good at potions. His talents seem to run more, well, one might politely call it frisky, compared to the other boy's. Liam knows _he_ certainly does, and he thinks he's gotten pretty good at picking out the customers with similar inclinations to Lou's, and ducking behind display cases when he spots them, hoping to avoid any conversations likely to make him blush. Not that he doesn't privately respect (and enjoy) Louis's work.

Like Liam, also, he's much better with charms, enchantments, and spellwork than with what Liam regards as "sciency-magic." Enchantments, especially, come from a more personal place inside you, like a work of art, a bit freer and not so exact, and they both do quite well with that, but rather differently. Louis does things like charm the gigantic, flashy fireworks that Niall's helped him measure out into whatever form the person who's commissioned it might ask for (even if it's slightly untoward for such a public display) and Liam does not fail to see the resemblance between Lou and his two noble pretessors in the art. He'll also do things like enchant wedding rings that give the wearer a bit of a zap if their eye wanders too much, but rewards them with a tickle when they think nice things about their lover, and Liam's not really sure Louis won't perform that same spell on _other_ objects a customer might bring in.

His own work, he knows, is a bit cheesy and he's ocassionally even a tad embarrassed about it, but then he'll give happy clientele flowers that never wilt, or lockets that warm whenever your lover thinks about you, and their pleased, bashful smiles soothe him. Then he'll think about the day, almost a week after he'd given Niall the very first of just such a locket, when the Irishman had come to him somewhat figety and blushing, and told him very quietly there must be something wrong with his enchantment; that he'd been wearing the locket non-stop and it had almost never grown cold, even when Liam was sleeping. Liam had kissed him, a little nervous, and assured him that, no, the enchantment was working perfectly. Niall's look of positive delight told him he hadn't needed to be worried and that thought never fails to make him beam and feel completely proud of all his creations.

Harry's and Zayn's work is a lot more unique to the customer, though for completely seperate reasons. Zayn, always a lover of Astrology, does monthly horoscopes that he publishes with what Liam feels are truly beautiful renderings of the signs. He has no idea how he manages to make them so lovely and original each time, when he draws them so often. Another perk of living in Hogsmeade, rather than Diagon Alley, is Zayn's confounding but admirable relationship with the centaurs. Confounding because they _like_ him. Zayn's explained more than once that they say they value his company because of the similar turn of their minds, but Liam's still always a tiny bit worried when Zayn goes to talk with them in the Forbidden Forest. Louis absolutely is, and trails behind him on his broomstick just far enough to be out of sight in case anything happens, but he's mostly given this up now that Zayn's informed him the centaurs have become annoyed with him lurking about all the time, and have decided to meet with Zayn much nearer to the forest's edge. He also does fortune-tellings about love, obviously specific to each customer, and Liam's told they are very accurate. He's doubly impressed Zayn can actually do anything with divination and card/tea leaves/aura reading, having always thought that study to be mostly a load of bollocks.

Harry's work relies on his, sometimes unnerving, ability to read people, and help them say what they want to say. He mainly does one thing: enchant quills. It sounds extraordinarily simple, but Liam thinks, just a touch jealous, it's probably the most complex service they offer. Harry will just chat with a person for a while about their lover, then given what the customer wants, enchant the quill to write, profoundly poetically he might add, about the person's partner, or to create bewitching tattoo ideas (or simply works of art) that they always swear to be a perfect representation of their love for that person. He's only had a couple of, decidely clever people, ask for an alteration that did _not_ include a pun (not that all his work has one. He's promised).

\---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* 

Liam is often surprised they're the first ones to put magic to use like this, or certainly on this scale, at least. Studying at Hogwarts, he'd often found himself wondering how he could use magic to wow prospective lovers or do something especially romantic if he were already in a relationship, and he'd come to the conclusion that he must just be a uniquely huge sap since no one else seemed quite so passionate about such things. Thankfully, (not to say that he'd intended, however, on stopping these displays anytime soon) Niall had approached him in about their 5th year, wanting to pick his brain about a particularly affectionate spectacle he'd happened to witness on his way to class.

Liam had produced two tiny kittens, even smaller than normal, one fluffy and brown, the other silky and black, and each with a little pair of wings to fly around and perch on the shoulders of a lovely black-haired Slytherin who had giggled, clearly bewitched and charmed with the fuzzy little creatures; before giving him a gentle, but still very awkward negative.

The kittens were climbing up his robes when Niall had come to speak with him, (though Liam had offered to let his crush keep them, being honestly more of a dog person, anyway). Niall, however, seemed extremely impressed with his charm work and this was how the idea for the shop had first come about, Niall having already ambitiously rounded up three other students with similar talents and interests. They still have the kittens, now called Loxy and Noxy, and they flit about the shop, sometimes causing trouble when they land suddenly on someone's head, though it's been some time since the black one went fuzzy and turned, inexplicably, blond.

Louis wondererd aloud one day, that if Liam were going to make it a cat, he couldn't have made it, at least, a bit more macho than those flouncy little winged things. Zayn dryly reminded him where he worked, but then of course, with out so much as blinking, he promptly petitioned Liam to make him a cat that could turn into a dragon at will, or a cat-dragon hybrid, or in fact, a dragon would do him just fine without any cat at all. Liam rolled his eyes, but he did ultimately produce for him (upon Lou's unsportsman-like practice of always using the time he went to the loo to nag him about it) a _tiny_ , slinky and bright-orange cat, that when it turned to scales instead of fur, shone like fire, flickering and fluid. Minature though it was, it had nearly set Louis's hair ablaze when he'd given it to him, something that the boy had found positively delightful, and Liam's quite sure this was moment he decided Louis Tomlinson-Styles was completely mental. Basket-case that he now certifiably was, he christened the thing "Penelope's Knickers," (god only knows why, Liam's quite sure he never even knew a Penelope) until he _insisted_ that the man pick something else. He settled on Carrot, shouting it with jubliance, and Liam just gave up after that.

\---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~*

The homey apperance of the shop, that gives it's visitors a sense of ease and security, does not really belie just how profitable the store really is. Liam thinks when he and Niall retire it's going to be to a more than decent amount of gallons, and this is in spite of their reasonable prices and Harry's soft touch (anytime a customer comes in wanting work done, but having barely a sickle to their name, or honestly even looking noticably shabby, he'll do it for free). Actually, Liam knows, they'll all do this, but Harry's especially obvious about it. Such a Hufflepuff. So very Hufflepuff that Liam will sometimes puzzle over the fact that he's married to the embodiment of all of Gryfindor's most obnoxious qualities (and this is coming from one of their own) but then he'll see them together, or think back to how they were the only _eleven year old_ boys still holding hands, even on their first day in Hogwarts when they barely knew each other, and mentally smack himself. 

Given this is a particularly fair day, Louis, Harry, and Zayn decide To take the opportunity to head to town to restock some much needed ingredients, and then Harry will, honestly, be likely tempted into several clothing stores and then probably Fortescue's as well. Niall would go too, Liam thinks, to ponder kind-of-irritatingly long over hip, new potion ingredients and gush about the fancy, shiny silver, and immaculate measuring scales, (and don't even get him started on what will transpire if they walk by the quidditch shop. The man's obsessed), were he not, apparently, bogged down with a project already. He's adamantly pulling out all sorts of little phails, vibrant powders, and bunches of dried plants and arranging them neatly on the table in his workshop. Liam is content with just watching, admiring the boy's methodical approach to trying out a new potion, and secretly hoping he can continue to simply spectate without being involved when Niall's voice calls to him as if on cue, "Would you lend me a hand wit this, Li?"

Liam tries to not look disappointed as he shuffles over to his boyfriend. It's not that he doesn't want to help him, it's just that he truly has no confidence in his potions abilities, and he just knows Niall's coming up with something very complicated and precise. The blond smiles at him reassuringly, brilliantly good at reading him, and hands him some Moonstones to crush in the mortar, knowing Liam has always found that kind of fun.

"So what do I have the honor of assisting you with today, love?" Liam asks, as he focuses a little too much on crushing the stones into a fine, glittering powder. Niall smiles at him, though Liam doesn't notice.

"Well, I'm trying to make a sort of puppy-love potion, if that makes sense. Like where you get that feeling you got the first time you ever snogged someone."

"Like I'm going to vomit from nerves, but cheer at the same time?" Liam teases, handing Niall the now deftly crushed Moonstones.

"Ha ha. Maybe for you." he replies, glaring halfheartedly, "Except you wouldn't feel as nervous, maybe still shy or a little embarrassed, but you'd be with your devoted partner who you're already sure loves you. It's more about the sensitivity part and reliving the exciting newness with someone you really trust and love. Like when you felt your heart might explode just from a kiss. Add a little spice back in, know what I mean?" Niall asks, wanting to be sure Liam's understood his explanation, such as it was, and yes, Liam does. He understands so well he nearly loses his grip on the bottle of noisily-rolling gems his boyfriend has just handed him.

He doesn't know why, but for some insane reason he'd just assumed he was Niall's first, yet when he'd finally got the nerve to move to fourth base he'd been totally shocked when Niall suddenly pounced on him and, _well yeah,_  he'd rocked his world, but _he_ was supposed to be the one rocking worlds. When he thinks back, he knows it's just because he was hoping to be the suave, experienced one, but he can't deny that he's also looking forward to testing this potion, because if he's deeply honest with himself he's always been a bit insecure in the bedroom. Niall's _perfect_ in everything and their sex life isn't any different. Which of course Liam fully enjoys the benefit there, he just hopes he's, well, comparable, and he sort of wishes, too, that Niall would be a little more obvious about it when he's, err, doing a good job. If this potion could make his boyfriend more sensitive, perhaps it would make him likewise, easier to read. Niall isn't the most vocal lover, he does these sexy little breathy gasps sure, but none of the full-throated, enthusiastic moaning that would stroke Liam's ego and soothe his worries. Nothing like what he hears spilling from Harry's and Louis's bedroom, and they've never really talked about what they like in the bedroom. He's thought about just asking the man straight out, but he always gets too uncomfortable and wimps out at the last second. 

Liam considers it the greatest tragedy of his life that whenever Niall gets drunk at the pub he gets a little handsy, somewhat rowdy, and _a lot_  flattering. He can't even count the number of times Niall has given him a sloppy kiss and told him some variation of "how fucking fit he is," that his "sweet, do-me" kisses drive him wild, the brashness increasing with the alcohol. This is a tragedy because despite how sappy and touchy and honest Niall gets, and how this would clearly offer a fantastic opportunity for some unfiltered feedback, he's _never_  wanted to have sex while drunk. Not once.

. . . it's possible Liam has had a pretty brilliant life thus far.

"Liam?" Niall prompts again, and it snaps him back to reality. 

He chuckles, thinks back on the question, and feels he understands a bit _too_ well, but he pouts theatrically rather than acknowledge this.

"Are you saying I don't already make you feel like that, Sunshine?" He asks feigning offense, but he isn't quite able to keep the laughter out of his voice. Niall doesn't buy in.

"Course you do love, but we're in our honeymoon phase," he glances back up at him with a grin, but then shrugs, going back to gathering and sorting his equipment and ingredients and adds wryly, "ask me again when we're sixty-five. Honestly though, do you know what I'm going for?"

Liam laughs a little at his partner's unwavering commitment to his cause, but his own lightheartedness on the subject doesn't mean it's stopped it from sounding like an amazing idea and he's extremely proud of him for having come up with it, even if he does find himself fixated only upon a certain aspect. _Sensitivity_. Liam mentally kicks himself (old-fashioned as he is) for being such a closet-perv that his mind immediately jumps exclusively to sex uses. He doesn't let that show though, only his pride, beaming at Niall and nodding.

"I do. You're the best amongst us. Have I told you that recently? Really fantastic." Liam effuses, leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

"Just yesterday, but don't let that stop you from telling me again tomorrow." Niall jokes happily, looking up from where he's skillfully cutting the vane of an albatros feather from the shaft (a swan feather would work just the same, but for reasons Niall's always ducked explaining, he prefers the albatros's plumage).

For the rest of the potion, Liam actually has quite a lot of fun. He loves seeing Niall in his element, and his partner thoughtfully only gives him tasks he's comfortable performing.  Niall mixes the ingredients he'd been preparing (that Liam doesn't recognize) with his own crushed roots and sprinkles the compound into the billowing cauldron. It glows a pale blue, and orange sparks jump out of the cloud of smoke like happy little grabbing hands.

"Okay, Li, now for what I really need your help with. I need you to cast an enchantment to give the potion the feelings I'm looking for. Remember, "puppy love". Think you can do it?" The potion-expert asks him, voice letting him know it's alright if he isn't sure he can. Liam gives him a cocky grin, rolling up his sleeves, more than prepared to impress his lover. He knows he's got this, enchanting feelings isn't always an easy thing to do, especially when one must focus on a feeling that isn't actually held by the caster, but Liam's looking at Niall's smiling face, and this is going to be a proper cakewalk.

"No problem at all, love. Your wish is my command." Liam assures him, holding up his wand and taking a few steps back to give himself room. The blond chuckles and rolls his eyes, but then he smiles at him again, raising an eyebrow in an expectant sort of way that clearly says, "Go on then, let's see it."

He brandishes his wand ostentasiously, closing his eyes to focus and mutters the incantation, but just as he waves his wand, he opens his eyes again at the last second, and their gaze happens to alight on Niall's pretty pink lips, flushed from the heat of the cauldron and his mind blanks on everything other than his lover's word from earlier, _sensitivity_ , and the feeling that those lips  _really_ need to be kissed.

He panicks when he realizes his mistake, gut churning over ruining all of Niall's hardwork, and for a moment he has hope, the potion reacts as he'd expected: turning lilac and sending up swirls of shimmering dust, but then, just as Niall has leaned over to inspect their work, the potion suddenly bubbles hot pink and _explodes_ out of the pot, soaking his extremely surprised partner in a thin, translucent goo. Niall wipes the dripping substance from his eyes, meeting Liam's nervous gaze with one that still can only manage to express shock, and Liam really wishes the ground would just open up and swallow him. At least Louis wasn't here to see this.

"Umm, Liam, not to be rude" Nialls says, tone measured, "but what the hell mate?!"

Looking up at his lover sheepishly, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, "I, well I, got a little sidetracked," he tries, and his nerves make him giggle. He curses himself, and his eyes flit back over to the blond. He looks _far_ from impressed, and Liam rushes to continue.

"It was nothing that would make the potion dangerous, or anything! In fact, you know, I'm not even totally sure that's what- caused-," he explains, voice trailing off at the end. He gulps, "It," he forces himself to finish, gesturing to the sticky looking cauldron. Niall does not look convinced by his explanation.

"A-anyway," he pushes forward, stepping up to the other, as he _accios_ a work-rag, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Niall huffs, but he doesn't look mad at him, just annoyed that he'll have to redo all his previous work.

"I'm really sorry for messing up your potion, Nialler." Liam says remorsefully.

"It's okay, Li. I'm not mad," his lover reassures, but then he sighs. "Maybe there was some interaction between the powdered unicorn horn and the hornbeam embers that made the potion unstable. I was thinking that could be possible."

His partner's words, unknowingly, only serve to make him feel that much worse, and Niall thinking it was his fault just won't do at all, so rubs the cloth over the other's neck and dabs at his chest as he swallows down his guilt.

"No, love, it was definitely me," he tells him, sounding miserable as he looks up at Niall's face and notices it's  
oddly flushed. "I got distracted with your, uh, mouth," he admits, wanting to kick himself again, "and I messed it up."

"My mouth?" the blonde ponders, confused, but then he gasps like he's suddenly become conscious of something and brings his hand to his lips. He looks over to Liam with wide eyes, now even more confused than a moment ago and spells himself clean all of a sudden. Liam hadn't done so because he wasn't sure how the two would react; Niall would know this as well, but it seems he's just decided he doesn't care.

"I really want you to kiss me," he informs him, tone still completely bewildered, but then he's pawing at Liam's robes regardless, "Like, I _really_ want you to kiss me. Right now." He still sounds confused, but now he also has tones of desperation and hunger and Liam was weak to Niall's mouth even before it started talking, so he can hardly be blamed when he isn't able to resist and hurries to comply with his lover's request.

Niall makes a discontented sound and pulls away, not appearing the least bit sated, licking his lips, his cheeks have flushed darker, he's even breathing harder.

"Liam. I need to know _exactly_ what you were thinking when you cast your enchantment." Niall says sternly, but sounding like it's taking him some effort. Liam nervously bites his lip.

"Okay, well, here goes," he takes a deep breath before continuing. "I got a little too focused on the potion making you more sensitive like you said, and how that might make you more, umm, vocal when we, you know-," he fiddles with the edge of the table, suddenly very interested in a dent there, "and then with your lips, they just looked so pretty, like they should really just be kissed immediately." He blushes ducking his head, "It was something like that."

"So that's why I feel so," he pauses, trying to find the right words, "worked up."

"You do?" Liam asks, sounding much too eager for the Slytherin if his sour look is any indication. "I mean, oh? Is that so? I guess that makes sense." He tries again with a shrug, overly casual and from Niall's face not quite convincing; Niall's face, and Niall's elbow in his ribs.

"Sorry, sorry. I understand if you don't wanna do anything." Liam mumbles, not mangaging to keep the kicked-puppy tone from his voice. He tries to stop himself from looking too hopeful as he waits for the blond to answer, but he's unconsciously bouncing on his toes while Niall ponders his options. It seems to be a struggle judging by the sweat forming in little sparkles on his brow, his hands smoothing the front of his vest, and his face, tight with concentration.

"No, let's test this." Niall selects sounding relieved at his decision. "It'd be a wasted opportunity if we didn't. Who knows, you might have come up with an interesting potion, after all." he reasons, sounding like he couldn't care less, but now his hands have stopped the nervous smoothing to form fists in the cloth at his sides. "If we can keep it from exploding in my face next time, that is."

Liam hums his consent, "We should really get some safety glasses," he says, already moving to pin Niall back against the desk, and it makes the blond gasp. Niall looks surprised at this, but Liam only looks _wanting_. He even growls a little as he clutches the man's slender hips in his hands and shoves him up on the desk. Niall actually moans. That does surprise Liam, and he pulls back for a moment, but Niall is panting, looking dazed, and he _has_ to give him more. He covers Niall's lips with his own, leaning against him till the blond has tilted his head back, opened his mouth for Liam, and it makes him feel enflamed. He licks into Niall's mouth like a man enraptured and desperate to hold on to that which has possessed him.

Liam doesn't totally know why this is getting him as hot as it is; he finds his own reaction unexpected, at least. It's not something he'd ever thought about wanting, not really. He'd never thought seriously about doing anything or giving anything to Niall to change his normal behavoir, having been already genuinely happy about their sex life, but _damn_ , now he's pulled back to look at his lover's face and the man's biting his lip like he's trying to keep from calling out for him and they've only just _kissed_. He literally gets a bit dizzy thinking about how responsive Niall's going to be during actual sex and he slides his hands under the other's bum, picks him up to carry him over and pin him against the wall. When Niall's back connects with the cool surface he moans louder than Liam can remember him doing in recent history, compelling his blood to rush south all too fast and he is privately no longer one bit sorry he ruined the potion, in fact, he's sure he improved it.

"Liam, Liam," Niall pants, lost in the sensation of Liam's quickly hardening cock pressing against his own already stiff member. His cheeks are pink, his lips shine from where Liam's kiss has left them wet, and his tone is pleading. All in all it is completely becoming and Liam finds himself mesmerized. If someone were to walk in right this minute, shout, wave their hands, _hell_ set the building on fire, he doesn't think he would notice. And if he did, he definitely wouldn't stop. He pushes up against him hard, pinning him to the stone facade with his weight. Liam rucks his partners vest up his chest, shunts the lighter man up so he can feel his apparently leaking erection against his stomach and essentially _attacks_ Niall's exposed nipples. The blond quivers against him, and fists his shaking hands in Liam's robes, legs now wrapping tightly around his waist and Supras digging in to his back in a rough drag he barely notices. Liam's hands thus freed, move expediantly to cup him through his skinny jeans, palm him over the trousers like they used to do in school. He pulls open Niall's fly, about to take Niall's newly exposed cock in his fist, when Niall convulses against him, and he feels a warmth seep into his own robes in a puddle, made _wet_ , whereas they were only very slightly damp from their precome, before.

" _Niall just fucking came,"_ his mind informs him dully, still in shock, but his body cheers at the thought. He was doing nothing more than rutting against him and Niall was able to, and at the same time probably _un_ able to stop himself from coming, in spectacular volume. Such that it soaks onto Liam's skin and he revels in the fact that Niall is usually able to last much longer, longer than himself, to be exact, yet he was not today. Liam's mind blanks, his body _throbs_ with how hot that is, and completely on impulse he has Niall in his arms, bridal-style and is carrying him to their bedroom. The blond looks a little embarrassed, and Liam isn't sure if it's the fact that he came so soon, or that he's being carried like that but it only serves to fan the flames in Liam's chest further.

Liam quickly makes his way over to the staircase that slopes from from the righthand corner of the room up to their lofted bedrooms. He's so exicted the exertion of carrying Niall's extra weight barely winds him, (gradual though the slope may be). Niall bites his lip at this to keep from smiling, but doesn't say anything. He does tuck his face into his chest and Liam thinks it's to keep from laughing, because his own expression has remained completely serious, even as he stuggles to kick open the heavy oak door that leads to their bedroom. He does crack a little at Niall's squawk when he tosses him on their bed, but then he's settling between his lover's parted thighs and he's struck with a wickedly delicious thought. If Niall's body is really more sensitive, what would happen were he to, say, nibble his earlobe right now. His little Slytherin's ears are already so sensitive that a heavy makeout session in their last year at Hogwarts, became particularly memorable when Liam decided to try a new move Louis had taught him. The moment Liam's teeth did so much as scrape gently against Niall's blushing ear the blond moaned outright so uncharacteristically loudly and unexpectedly that Liam panicked, flailed, and fell off their shared bench, managing to kick Niall in the leg and tumble directly into an icy puddle.

Liam blushes at the memory, but quickly shakes it off and smirks at Niall, earning an enchantingly nervous little giggle from the other man. Liam's smirk only grows as he moves off Niall, settling on his side next to him, propping up on his elbow to wait.

"Wha? What are you doing, Li?" Niall asks, but the brunette doesn't say anything, just continues to look smug and hums in response. Niall scrunches up his nose and furrows his brow in that cute way of his.

"I was having a good time, L-" Niall starts, but that's the moment Liam chooses to lean over and blow in his ear and his name on the other's lips cuts off in a whine. He whimpers when Liam teasingly licks the shell and gasps out, "That's cheating, Liam!" but he doesn't sound at all like he wants him to stop. When he bites down, Niall positively convulses and Liam's feeling cocky enough from the reaction that he's emboldened enough to try something he's been to nervous to do before.

He takes a deep breath and asks, "Like that do you?" with authority, before he can talk himself out of it, and he's proud when he doesn't even blush. Niall blinks at him confused for a second, and it almost makes him falter, but thankfully he then squeezes his eyes shut, cheeks pinkening while he grips his cock and keens out a weak "yes," before biting his lip. Liam's head is spinning again, and he's practically blindingly aroused just from that little word floating on his love's breath, but he wants to keep this going now that he's fianlly gotten the nerve.

He reaches down to replace Niall's hand with his own before he demands, "Tell me, babe. Tell me how much you like it when I touch you."

Niall flushes more deeply, but he lick his lips, and says it anyway, "I love it, Li. You," he pauses and Liam thinks its probably because he's a little embarrassed to say it out loud, but he does anyway, _God, Niall is such an angel_ , "You make me feel so good, Li, so good."

Liam rewards him with a kiss he's not sure he could stop himself from giving and tweaks his nipple for the hell of it. Niall squeals and giggles, before smiling up at him and fisting his hand in Liam's robes to pull him close. "Want you to fuck me now, c'mon Li, do it already." Normally that'd have him lubed and lining himself up in moments, but this side of Niall is making him confident, cocky even.

"No way babe, I wanna see if I can tease you till you come again. Can I do that, love?" Liam questions, smirking, with pupils blown wide.

In answer, Niall hurries to squrim the rest of the way out of his pants and little black jeans, grabbing Liam's hand to wrap it around his cock again. Liam obligingly strokes him a few times, loving the way Niall throws his head back and moans his name, half agony, half accolade, before moving off to pet up his sides, cup his pecs and squeeze. The blond smiles at him, coy, before grabbing his wrists, and flipping them over. This would, typically, be the moment Liam surrendered to blissful submission under his partner's expert ministrations, let him take control, ride him until he couldn't see straight, but today things are different. Today, Liam flips them back over, pins Niall's wrists to the bed above his head, and tells him, "Ah Ah, darling, I'm nowhere near done with you," and revels in his partner's resulting shiver. He kisses down his chest, sucks his nipple into his mouth and feels him quake.

"Ya like me sucking on your tits, huh babe?" Liam asks, giving one a sharp nip. Niall's eyes blink wide, cheeks flushing a deep red, before he chokes out, accent thick,"yeah Li, fuck, you're so good," and tangles his hand in Liam's hair to drag his face up, catch his lips in his own. Pulling back with a satisfied sigh, Liam sits up to push his robes off his overheated body, and give himself a better vantage point to admire Niall's beauty. This is a relatively new look on him, and Liam can feel his cock twitch at the sight alone; Niall's face is turned to the side, panting, parted lips flushed hot and pink and wet to match the pretty curve of his dick that's dripping onto the pale skin of his tummy. Liam goes back to casually stroking the blonde and smirks at his boyfriend's needy look as he licks over his middle and index finger in an obscene gesture.

He moves his hand down to rub undemandingly between his partner's cheeks. "You look so pretty like this, all desperate and slutty for it. Tell me what you want." At first Niall barely reacts, just squeezes his eyes shut, and blushes high on his cheeks, but then he's breathing out a long steadying breath and looking up at Liam, licking his lips.

"I want your fingers in me, Liam. Don't keep me waiting." Niall tells him, eyes half lidded, and _damn it_  the potion was supposed to make _Niall_ more sensitive, not him, but he feels embarrassingly close already hearing his normally more reserved sweetheart talk like that. He's fumbling through his robes to find his wand and hurriedly _accios_ the special lube Louis enchanted for them (much to Liam's flushing chagrin) from their beside table. It feels immediately warm on his fingers and makes his skin tingle pleasantly, the same feeling it gives his dick, but he can't give a true testament of its full effects, having never yet been quite brave enough to let Niall use it in him. Somehow he just is not comfortable with the idea of Lewis having such vivid and exact knowledge of how he feels when he's getting fucked. Niall, though, he's been mad for it ever since the first time they tried it, so he guesses it must feel pretty good. 

He slides one slippery, tingling digit into his lover to stroke over his prostate without preamble and is rewarded with seeing Niall's surprised open-mouthed, but silent moan, and that won't do. Almost there but not quite, so he slides in a second finger and rubs a little harder, and this time it's high-pitched and needy. Hands wander down the blond's stomach toward his cock but Liam stops them short, pinning them with one of his own, and Niall makes a sort of desperate sounding plea but doesn't try to free them from his grip. Liam wants to know if Niall can come, just from this, just from what Liam is doing to him, and slips a third finger inside to join the others in a delectable curl that has his lover arching his back and pushing against his hand trying to take him deeper.  

 "My fingers feel good in you, huh Niall? I know just how to stir you up, don't I?" He asks, trying for confident, but probably still coming off a little too honestly questioning, because the other man pulls his hands out from under Liam's only clasp it again with both of his. His heart flutters, melts, at how sweet Niall can be, and his dick twitches violently, demanding some attention, when he's reminded just how brain-meltingly hot and dirty his little Syltherin can be by his answering words. 

"Yeah, Li, you fuck me just right, every time. I think about it constantly, how good you feel in me. Gotta sneak off and try and do it meself if you're not around for a quickie, but it's not as good. Never come harder than when you've got your fingers or your cock in me, making me crazy for ya." 

This shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that their partner gets off to thoughts of them, but to Liam it does. As if in response to the imaginary challenge presented by learning that his boyfriend, apparently, frequently fingers himself while thinking about him, his hand is thrusting roughly, almost without his conscious decision, in quick, hard movements that have Niall's body swallowing them up to the hilt, determined to make _sure_ his is the touch Niall's body will most crave. 

"Oh fuck, Liam, don't stop, I'm gonna-" Niall groans out, body shaking with the effort, as white splatters across his delicate skin, and Liam's hand, still held in the others'. Liam pulls his hands back, maybe a little more quickly than he should have, given his partner's small whine of discomfort, but he can't help it, seeing Niall like this all sprawled out under him, coming just for him, just _from_ him, it's too much. He fists his cock desperately, wanting to come too, but then he notices Niall is doing the same, though with slow, lazy strokes. 

_This fucker is still hard._

And, hell no, not today. This time Liam is gonna be the  _only_ thing his lover gets off on. He pulls Niall's hand off himself, grunts out a very eloquent "no" and flips him onto his stomach, pulling his waist up til he's on his knees and in a position they almost never use, before he wraps his own hand back around Niall's length. It makes Liam feel kind of dirty, and not in a good way, when he can't see Niall's face, like he's just using him to get off (even though Niall has never said anything to give him the impression  _he_ feels this way) and that's why he normally wouldn't like this particular pose. Right now though, he feels so close to him, so concordant, that those thoughts don't even enter his brain, he's far to focused on taking in each utterance of his name, spoken in loving, lustful praise on Niall's lips. He lines up, thrusts into his slick hole, still stretched and soft, in one smooth motion that makes Niall cry out, and he loves that he's the one who made that happen, made him wet and open and needy just for him. His thrusts are rougher than he usually lets them be, but he can't seem to stop himself, and Niall sounds far from complaining. He wants to keep this going, last as long as he possibly can, until Niall is pliant, boneless,  _wrung out,_ with how good Liam is making him feel, but he feels way too close already, himself. He enjoyed the foreplay far too much, but luckily the blond looks like he's almost there, he's let his head fall to the mattress, bowed his back, and seems content to just let Liam pleasure him. 

Using his final present-minded thought before he loses himself in the wild chase of his own orgasm, he wraps his arms around Niall, pulls him up against his chest with a thick forearm that spans shoulder to shoulder of the blond's slighter frame, the other wrapping tight around his stomach, his thrusts becoming short, hard jabs. He whispers something in his ear he's sure he'd be far too embarrassed to repeat in the cold light of day, before latching on to it, biting down gently and laving it with his tongue. Niall moans his name, loud and sweet, everything in his voice that Liam's been wanting to hear, and spills hot and copious onto their bedsheets. Liam watches it soak in, as he reaches his own climax, arms wrapping tighter, burying his face in Niall's neck and shivering, feeling unexpectedly vulnerable all of a sudden. 

"Niall, Niall, I love you so much." Liam pants into his back, pulling out and laying them both down on the bed to catch their breath. 

"Love you, too, babe." Niall murmurs, blinking sleepily up at him, before they both nod off. 

\---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* 

When Liam wakes up, Niall is sitting up beside him, eagerly writing in his journal, undoubtedly making meticulous, detailed notes on the effects of the potion. Liam blushes at having all that written down, but secretly thinks he'll borrow it next time he plans some "private" time. 

"So," Liam smirks up at him, "any bad side effects? Seemed like a real winner to me." 

Niall blushes a bit, but doesn't laugh the way Liam expects, instead he furrows his brow and makes a contemplative noise. He glances at Liam blushes again and frowns in thought, and if he's at all perplexed, Liam is just downright confused. They've just had fantastic sex, what is there to puzzle over? 

"I don't know if you realized or not, but I wasn't the only one acting differently. You, well, you're usually, I don't know, more passive? And almost always let me take the lead but today you were pushing me up against things, talking like crazy, Christ! Ya even did me doggy-style. That sound like typical horny-Liam to you?"

_Oh._

Liam blushes. He had considered himself _quite_ assertive in the bedroom, very manly, in fact. When Niall would ride him, he was always very considerate, doing his part too, as much as he could, and when he would suck Niall off he never made him fuck his mouth to get what he wanted, instead devoting his absolute damnedest to pinning his hips down and making him lose it. And even on those rare occasions, when he's in the mood, and Niall talks him into it (because he can't quite let himself have it if he _hasn't_ been talked into it) he thinks he maintains a distinct masculinity even when Niall is nailing his prostate.

Niall does laugh then, presumably from the look somewhere between sheepish and surprise currently gracing Liam's features. He smiles at him, still giggling. 

"I was the one that got splashed with fuck-me goo, but I swear you were more overwhelmed than I was!" 

Blushing harder, Liam grumbles, looking cross, and tweaks Niall's nipple. "Made you come three times, didn't I?" 

Niall laughs again, a bit softer, and snuggles into his chest. "But, see, now we have a problem. I can't tell if my reactions were due to your. . .  unexpected change of pace, or because of the potion." 

Liam smirks at him, "liked getting dominated, did you?" 

Niall just chuckles, smirking back.

"I certainly did, love, and I think I should return the favor," he tells him, and suddenly Liam's straddled by his golden prince's thighs. "Although. . . " he trails off, and finds his wand, giving it a flick that hurls their door open, then another that has a glob of pink slimy goo flying through the air and landing with a _splat_ on his chest. "Work comes first."

"Always the diligent potion's master." Liam hums, leaning up for a kiss, and that's the last coherent thought he's able to string together until Niall's finished having his way with him and they both fall asleep, tired out by another hard day of work in their little magic shop, just on the outskirts of town. 

\---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* ---~* 

"So, you two had quite the night, I suppose?" Harry asks knowingly, over his morning cup of coffee. Niall beams at him, chipper as ever, even though he was the first one up and already working at his cauldron.  

"You bet your ass! I've never seen him like that!" He tells him in happy surprise and gestures emphatically to his chest, "he called them tits!" 

Harry laughs into his cup. "Tits? Doesn't he know you're a gentleman?" He asks, as they both laugh harder. "He used the word "slutty!" I was so surprised I almost lost it. He was out of his head." 

"Well, it was about time! Louis and I thought you'd be topping from the bottom til the end of days. What got him so riled up?" 

"This," Niall says proudly, holding up a heart-shaped bottle of some kind of swirling, pink liquid. "I perfected it this morning."  

"Here," he says," tossing the bottle to Harry with a wink, "you and Louis have a good time." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, Niall prefers the albatross' plumage because albatrosses have a mating dance that looks exceedingly ridiculous, like goofy walking and head bobbing, and this reminds him a bit more of Liam than the graceful-looking swan. Also, I'm not saying being on the bottom makes one unmasculine, only that Liam would think this, cause he's a Bro. Also also, if you're wondering where they got the money for their start-up they competed in a regional Entreprenurial Development for the Furtherment of Magical Longevity (EDFML) competition, formerly the Department of International Legitimacy and Financial Fortune (DILFF) (enstated after Voldemort's Defeat). They only managed to come in third, but they had gained a lot of popularity and exposure for their work. When they released their first line of love/beauty paraphenailia "That's What Makes You Beautiful" it was extremely well-recieved, widely popular, and soon even international wizarding families knew of their humble business; an especially productive and happy circumstance, as this was one goal of the EDFML. Oh, and I would like to mention to anyone thinking, not unjustifibly, it's whatever-level-they-feel of racist that I made Zayn the one that's into fortune telling, like just because he's brown or something, that I did consider this. The only reason I picked that area for him is because I think it's cool (like him amirite), and to me he seems like the only member of the band that would be spiritual. Admittedly, I know pretty much nothing about astrology, but it seems spiritual to me. Also, I think of divination as a subject for people who feel things deeply, and Zayn has always struck me as a person like that. So that's why I picked that for him. If it offended anyone I hope this helps.


End file.
